Gang Hideouts
thumb|300px|right Gang Hideouts are areas inhabited by outlaw gangs, found in the wilderness and away from settlements. The player can confront and fight these gangs. Hideouts in specific areas must be cleared by the player to obtain several trophies/achievements. In multiplayer, groups of online players can form a posse and complete hideouts cooperatively. Clearing hideouts will earn the player experience points. Also in multiplayer, there are high level weapons hidden in gang hideouts for use in Free Roam. Jack Marston can earn the U.S. Marshal Outfit by completing all the U.S. hideouts in 24 hours (gameplay time). Gang Hideouts contribute to 100% completion. (Must clear each one out) US Hideouts Listed in descending order from West to East Gaptooth Breach *The player receives the Springfield Rifle on completion. *Taken over by: Treasure Hunters Tumbleweed *The player receives the Winchester Repeater on completion. *The Bolt-Action Rifle can be found here in Free Roam. *Taken over by: The New Austin Bountyhunters/Unaffliated Criminals. Solomon's Folly * Solomon's Folly is only included in the PS3 version, but is required to complete the trophy Have Gun Will Travel. *The Hideout is taken over by Walton's Gang. *It is not available for Xbox 360 users. Fort Mercer *The player receives the Semi-Automatic Pistol on completion. *The LeMat Revolver can be found here in Free Roam. *Taken over by: Los Banditos Twin Rocks *The player receives the Volcanic Pistol on completion. *The Mauser Pistol can be found here in Free Roam. *Taken over by: Walton's Gang Pike's Basin *The player receives the Sawed-Off Shotgun on completion. *The Evans Repeater can be found here in Free Roam. *Taken over by The Bollard Twins Gang Mexican Hideouts Nosalida *The player receives the Henry Repeater on completion. *The Carcano Rifle can be found here in Free Roam. *Taken over by: James Thomas Gang Tesoro Azul *The player receives the Double-Action Revolver on completion in addition to $100. *The High Power Pistol can be found here on free roam. * Taken over by: Reyes' Rebels Patch As of June 12th, Gang Hideout XP Rewards in multiplayer have been reduced on all consoles. Players are now rewarded with half the amount of XP than they used to be. For example, instead of earning 2500XP from Pike's Basin, 1250XP will be rewarded. This has led to much debate from players, however it was confirmed that it was due to players "XP Farming" the Gang Hideouts (constantly doing the Gang Hideout to earn XP until leveled up) rather than truely earning the XP by playing competitive game modes or killing other players in Free Roam. The only known Gang Hideout that was not toned down is Tumbleweed which always earned the player around 1200XP. Removing the memory cache on consoles can undo the patch and allow players to earn the original amount of XP, however it is risky and can result in damaging save data or the memory unit itself. Achievements The trophies/achievements associated with the completion of hideouts are: ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Redemption Locations Category:Activities Category:Multiplayer Category:Hideouts